


Stuck in an elevator

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Smith AU, Dean Smith x Castiel Novak, Destiel - Freeform, Elevator, M/M, Office AU, PWP, Smut, co-worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator rumpled and then stopped. Dean slowly raised his head, looking to the number scale. The pointer had stopped between the fourth and the fifth floor.<br/>No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an elevator

"Wait! Can you hold it open?" Dean ran the last few steps to the elevator and stepped in, the second before the doors closed.  
"Thank you," he said a little bit breathless, but in the moment he saw who was in the elevator with him, he wished he had waited.  
"No problem," the man said.  
It was Castiel Novak, his new handsome co-worker. Dean gulped and leaned against the wall from the elevator, trying not to look over to Castiel.  
The elevator rumpled and then stopped. Dean slowly raised his head, looking to the number scale. The pointer had stopped between the fourth and the fifth floor.  
 _No._  
Dean's hands clenched to fists. _No, no, no, no!_  
This had to be a joke.  
He couldn't be trapped in an elevator with Castiel Novak.  
He wouldn't survive this.  
Castiel sighed. "Dammit." He pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened. "And of course it had to be today," he muttered under his breath. "I hope this will work again soon."  
 _Me too_ , Dean just thought, but didn't say anything.  
Castiel leaned back against the wall and pulled his phone out of the pocket.  
"I'm gonna call someone and tell them," he said to Dean. Dean just nodded, cursing himself for acting so awkward. He heard Castiel quietly talking on the phone, his deep voice sending tingles through Dean's whole body.  
"They said they will try to solve the problem," Castiel said after he ended the call. "It shouldn't take them more than a few minutes."  
Dean just nodded.  
And so he waited.  
But nothing happened.  
And after a while the whole elevator smelled like Castiel. It was a _good_ smell.  
Dean risked a glance over to Castiel and was surprised how close he was standing. Had he always been this close?  
"Uhm, I know this elevator is not /that/ big, but you're, uhh, standing pretty close," Dean said shyly.  
Castiel looked at him for a moment, but then nodded. "My apologies," he said and stepped a bit away.  
Dean took a deep breath but the air was still full of Castiel's scent.  
God, he would get mad here.  
Dean caught himself a few times, how he was staring at Castiel and every time he winced, praying that Castiel didn't notice. "How long… uhh… how long do you think they need?" Dean asked after what had been at least ten minutes.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry."  
Dean just nodded, trying to fight against the way his body reacted on Castiel.  
He had never been interested in men, not until he had met Castiel. But this blue eyed man did something to him, that he couldn't understand.  
 _Stop staring at him!_ Dean thought when he caught himself looking at Castiel again. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. _I am not gay,_ he thought. _I. Am. Not. Gay._  
Castiel turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Well…" he said. “I always thought you were supposed to tell at least your name to a person, before you talk with them about your sexuality, but okay."  
Dean just stared at him for like a half minute before he got it.  
He had said this out loud.  
His eyes widened and he felt the blush creeping over his neck and his whole face.  
"I - I didn't uhh… I didn't mean to… uh… to say this…out loud," he stuttered.  
Castiel smirked.  – An incredibly handsome smirk. "Thought so. - Even if I have to admit, that I would really like to know, what you were thinking, that you had to convince yourself so desperately that you're… not gay." He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Dean.  
Dean gulped and involuntarily pressed himself against the wall. He felt trapped when Castiel stood so close to him, even though the black haired man was two inches smaller than him.  
"You're not going to satisfy my curiosity?" Castiel asked, when Dean didn't say anything.  
God, he stood so close now, they almost touched each other. Dean couldn't breathe properly because Castiel's scent made him feel dizzy and he was afraid that he'd start panting.  
"Well, then I guess you have to accept that I might start making my own theories…" Castiel placed his forearm on the wall next to Dean's head and bent forward, so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Maybe I'm even right," Castiel murmured, leaning closer. His lips brushed over Dean's but right in this moment the elevator rumbled and continued moving.  
For a second Castiel and Dean just stared at each other, but then the doors of the elevator opened and Castiel stepped back, straightening his tie and walked out the elevator.

***

Dean closed the door from his office behind him and leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths. His trousers were uncomfortably tight and his heart still hammered incredibly fast in his chest.  
Dean walked over to his desk and sat down, grabbing the water bottle and drinking a few sips.  
He needed to calm down. He needed to stop think about what happened. He needed to focus on his work.  
Dean really managed to focus on his work, only interrupted from casual thoughts about Castiel.  
It was late afternoon, not long until Dean could go home, when he heard a knock on the door to his office. Expecting his PA, he just told her to come in, without looking up from his papers.  
But when he heard the sound from the door getting locked, he looked up and almost got a heart attack.  
Castiel Novak stood there, his back towards the door, hand still on the lock and smirked at Dean.  
Dean didn't say anything because even if he knew what to say, he doubted that he was physically able to talk.  
Castiel stepped closer, his eyes still fixated on Dean's. "We got… interrupted earlier," the black haired man said, his deep voice sounding dangerously tempting.  
Dean chew insecure on his lip, trying to hide his shaking hands.  
When Castiel stood right in front of the desk, he placed his hands on it, leaning over and looking at Dean, his dark blue eyes seemed to see right through him.  
Dean's heart pounded in his chest, he didn't know what he should do. For a while Castiel just looked him in the eyes until Dean couldn't stand the eye contact any longer and lowered his gaze. Castiel made a satisfied sound and then walked around the desk until he stood right in front of Dean.  
"Stand up, Dean," he said quietly.  
The quiet but obvious command hit Dean like a bolt of electricity. - In a positive way.  
His whole body tingled when he slowly stood up. Castiel stood so close in front of him, their chests almost touched.  
For a few moments nothing happened, but then Castiel laid his hand on Dean's chin and turned his head to look at him. Slowly, the blue eyed man moved closer and then kissed Dean.  
Dean gasped quietly and without really realizing what he was doing, he buried his fingers in Castiel's hair and held him close. It was the first time for him to kiss a man. Somehow it was strange - the edged contours, the scruff - but it felt definitely good.  
Castiel laid his hand on the small of Dean's back and pulled him closer, while the fingers of his other hand tangled in Dean's hair and pulled his head back, so he could kiss Dean's neck. A moan escaped Dean's lips when he felt Castiel's teeth scraping over his sensitive skin.  
Castiel's hands wandered to the waistband of Dean's trousers and he undid the belt.  
"Wait," Dean said hastily and looked over to the big windows, which took over almost the whole wall behind his desk. "Someone could see us."  
Castiel just raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So?"  
Dean moaned yieldingly when Castiel kissed his neck again and this time he didn't protest when Castiel's hands fumbled on Dean's pants again. Dean's eyes widened when Castiel sank down on his knees and pulled Dean's pants and boxer briefs down. With a quiet groan, Dean's eyes closed shut and his head fell back when he felt Castiel's lips on his hips. His cock stiffened again and when Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean's erection and began to jerk him off, he needed to grasp the edge of the desk for support.  
But Castiel didn't restrict himself on using just his fingers for long. Dean had to bite on his lip to hold back a loud moan when he felt the hot wetness of Castiel's mouth around the head of his cock.  
Castiel took him deeper, Dean couldn't hold back a groan when Castiel sucked him all the way down. He buried his hand in Castiel's messy black hair and Castiel groaned. Dean fought against the urge to move his hips, because he didn't want to choke Castiel, but the closer he came to his climax, the more difficult it got.  
"Oh god, Castiel," he groaned when Castiel pulled back and licked over the slit, tasting the pre-cum.  
Castiel's hand fondled his balls and when he sucked Dean's cock in his mouth again, it was as if he only was about to start.  
Dean had gotten blowjobs before. But - _holy hell_ \- nothing that could be compared with this.  
He tried desperately to stay quiet, but some of the moans and whimpers made it out of his mouth though.  
His hand tugged Castiel's hair firmer when he felt his climax building.  
"God, Castiel," he moaned. "I'm gonna… - _ah_ \- I'm gonna…"  
Before he could finish his sentence, his orgasm hit him hard and only in the last moment he managed to press his hand on his mouth and bite down on his palm to hold back a scream.  
Castiel swallowed all his come down and licked him clean, before he slowly stood up and smirked at Dean. Gently, Castiel pressed his lips on Dean's and kissed him. Dean could taste himself in Castiel's mouth and he was surprised by how much he liked this.  
Still a little bit breathless, Dean pulled his pants up and buttoned them up again.  
Castiel reached into his pockets and gave Dean a business card with an address and a phone number on it.  
"If you want to, come over at eight," he said smirking and then left Dean's office.  
  



End file.
